Equestria Girls (canción de la cafetería)
:Para la película de animación, ver My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película). :En el video promocional de la pelicula, ver los tráilers. Equestria Girls es la segunda canción cantada totalmente y tercera en total de la película My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Twilight Sparkle y sus nuevas amigas humanas cantan la canción en la cafetería de Canterlot High con el fin de crear la unidad entre los estudiantes y aumentar la popularidad de Twilight. Esta canción también es conocida como "Helping Twilight Win the Crown". Letra Español Latino thumb|275px :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo! ::Nos tienen que escuchar ::Somos diferentes ::Como noche al día igual ::Pero ve un poco más cerca ::Y tu verás ::Que soy como tú ::y tú igual a mi ::¡Más! ::¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo! ::Escuchen ya, ::Que traemos la Magia de la, de la Amistad ::Pues somos diferentes, ::como noche al día igual ::Pero Twilight Sparkle nos ayudará a cambiar. ::A Saltar, Bailar, ::Si nos quieres ayudar, ::A que Twilight tenga su corona una vez más ::A saltar, bailar, ::Esto fuerte sonará, ::Si juntas estamos, ::Twilight su corona al fin tendrá. :Pie ::¡Manos subirán! ::¡Esto es un mensaje que tendrán! ::Subiran, bajarán ::¡Si tú nos quieres ayudar! :Rarity ::Generosidad, honestidad. :Dash :: Risa, amable y lealtad. Error de personaje: En la versión original, esta parte la canta Applejack pero en la versión latino lo canta Rainbow Dash, provocando asi que Applejack, no tuviera ningún solo en la canción. :Fluttershy ::Twilight nos ha hecho ver :Dash ::Que podemos ser. :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Saltar, bailar, ::Si nos quieres ayudar, ::A que Twilight tenga su corona una vez mas, ::A saltar, bailar, ::Esto fuerte sonará, ::Si juntas estamos, ::Twilight su corona al fin tendrá. :Sparkle ::La misma voy a ser ::Pero no cambiaré ::Si tú no eres igual, ::Sé fiel a ese que eres tú ::Si conmigo estás, ::La diferencias se irán. ::Juntos iremos ::¡Y la Escuela vamos a salvar! :[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity,Twilight Sparkle} ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar, ::Hazlo hay que cambiar, ::Puedes intentar. ::Salta y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar. ::Canterlot Wonderbolts Error de línea, donde en vez de decir "Wonder''colts'', lo han llamado como el equipo aéreo competitivo de Los "Wonder''bolts''" ::¡Ella Ganará! ::Salta y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar, ::Hazlo hay que cambiar, ::Puedes intentar. ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar. ::Canterlot Wonderbolts ::¡Ella ganará! ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar. ::Hazlo hay que cambiar, ::Puedes intentar. ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar ::Canterlot Wonderbolts ::¡Ella Ganará! ... Letra Español España full|right|335 px :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Eh, eh todo el mundo ::Ahora váis a escuchar ::Sí, somos distintas ::A todas las demás ::Si llegáis a conocernos ::Al fin veréis, ::Que soy como tú, ::Y tú eres como yo ::¡Sí! ::Eh, eh todo el mundo ::Debéis saber ::Que se trata de la ::Magia de la amistad ::Nos creíamos distintas ::Como luz y oscuridad ::Hasta que Twilight Sparkle ::Nos mostró la realidad. ::Levantaos, agacha os, ::Con nosotras sin parar ::Y así la corona Twilight va a poder ganar ::Levantaos, agachaos ::Va a ser espectacular ::Y así la corona Twilight pronto va a poder ganar. :Pie ::Las manos levantar ::Lo digo bien alto así ::Me oirán, ::Sube así, baja sí ::Esta gran fiesta hay que animar. :Rarity ::Honestidad, honradez :Applejack :::Risas, bondad, lealtad :Fluttershy ::Twilight nos ha echo ver :Dash ::Donde podemos :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Levantaos, agachaos ::Con nosotras sin parar ::Y así la corona Twilight va a poder ganar ::Levantaos agachaos ::Va a ser espectacular ::Y así la corona Twilight pronto va a poder ganar. :Sparkle ::Yo misma voy a ser ::No importa lo que haré ::Somos distintas pero sed ::Vosotras no cambies ::Y si me seguís ::Las diferencias aparcar ::Unidas estaremos ::¡Empezamos a soñar! :[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity,Twiligth Sparkle} ::Saltar y haced ruido, ¡He! ::Golpead y girar, ::Vamos a cambiar ::Juntas a bailar ::Saltar y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golead y girar, ::Wondercolts de Canterlot ::Vamos a ayudar. ::Saltar y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golpead y girar ::Vamos a cambiar ::Juntas a bailar ::Saltad y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golpead y girad ::Wondercolts de Canterlot ::Vamos a ayudar ::Saltad y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golpead y girar ::Vamos a cambiar ::Juntas a bailar ::Saltad y haced ruido ¡He! ::Golpead y girar. Original :thumb|right|335px|Canción original de la Película de EG :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Hey! Hey! Everybody! ::We've got something to say. ::We may seem as different, ::As the night is from day. ::But you look a little deeper, ::And you will see: ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey! Hey! Everybody! ::We're here to shout, ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about. ::Yeah, we thought we were different, ::As the night is from the day. ::Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way. ::So get up, get down. ::If you're gonna come around. ::We can work together, ::Helping Twilight win the crown. ::So get up, get down. ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound. ::If we work together, ::Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown. :Pie ::Hey! Hey! Hands up now! ::We're sending a message to the crowd! ::Hands way up, then come down, ::We party together all around! :Rarity ::Generous, honesty. :Applejack ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty. :Fluttershy ::Twilight helped us each to see. :Dash ::All that we can be. So :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Get up, get down. ::If you're gonna come around. ::We can work together, ::Helping Twilight win the crown. ::So get up, get down. ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound. ::If we work together, ::Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown. :Sparkle ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do. ::And if we're different, yeah, ::I want you to be true to you. ::If you follow me, ::We'll put our differences aside. ::We'll stick together ::And start working on that school pride! :[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity,Twiligth Sparkle} ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown... Curiosidades *El título es Helping Twilight Win The Crown, pero en los créditos el título original de la canción es Equestria Girls. *Derpy aparece sonrojada leyendo una carta en la canción. *La canción en versión española y latinoamérica tienen 2 curiosidades: cuando rainbow canta; risa,amable y leltad ,es extraño que le digan amable a Fluttershy ya que ella representa el elemento de la bondad,y en la versión española se canta: risa, bondad, lealtad, es extraño que le digan bondad a Fluttershy ya que al final ella no representa ese elemento en España,ademas de que Rarity canta: honestidad, honradez y vuelve y juega cantan honradez cuando en su lugar debió ser generosidad. *Antes de cantar la canción Rarity se sienta en la mesa de los amantes de la moda, Rainbow en la de los atletas y Fluttershy toca los vasos en la mesa de lo ecologistas,por lo que puede demostrar que ellas forman parte de esos grupos. en:Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song)) sv:Equestria Girls (Kafeteria-sång) Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls (Película)